


Passion

by Polonium210



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	Passion

Passion

盖勒特以最快的速度把阿不思带回了家。

他刚把怀中的人放到床上，就急不可耐地栖身压了上来。

“唔”阿不思抬起胳膊想要推开他，“你干什么，盖勒特？”

“干你啊，”盖勒特手上没停，他抓住阿不思的手腕向上举，单手压住他抗拒的双臂“我们多久没一起快活过了，你不想我吗，阿不思？”

阿不思被这下流话激的满脸通红，却又不得不承认无论是身体上还是心灵上，他总是怀念盖勒特这个混蛋的。

“阿尔，你不专心啊。你还说我是个混蛋，我该怎么惩罚你才好呢，亲爱的？”

“不要……读我……的……思想。”阿不思的嘴唇好不容易摆脱了盖勒特的折磨。

“那你用大脑封闭术啊。”正在解他衬衫扣子的金发混蛋笑的很是欠揍。

你明明知道我现在这个样子用不了大脑封闭术的，阿不思露出一个凶巴巴的表情，可看他现在这幅样子，完全没有一点威慑力，反而会只激起对方的征服欲。

看到这样娇媚的阿不思，盖勒特顿感身下一紧，似乎全身的血液都朝下腹涌去了。

感觉到有炙热抵住了他，阿不思受惊般想要离开却被盖勒特的双臂牢牢禁锢在他怀里。阿不思发着抖，他的身体不自觉的与盖勒特摩擦。

“别乱动”盖勒特的声音因情欲而低哑，“除非你想现在我就直接操进去。”

阿不思直挺挺的躺着，任凭盖勒特撕开了他的上衣。

一大片白皙光滑的肌肤裸露在空气中，还微微泛着点粉色，盖勒特含住那凸起的珍珠粒，用薄唇吮吸，用牙齿轻轻撕咬。

巨大的刺激使阿不思呻吟出声“啊……啊……不要……盖勒特……”

“不要？”盖勒特加重力力度，“你的嘴很硬，但你的身体很诚实。”他抓住阿不思的手强迫他抚上自己已经被撑起一大块的西裤，他用手轻轻揉搓“它很喜欢这样，不是吗？”

强烈的快感让阿不思动情的呻吟出声，嫣红的唇一张一合，看的盖勒特忍不住用四分五裂解决了那烦人的西裤。

盖勒特一边继续吻着阿不思的唇，一边伸手探进他的内裤，他的手指顺利的来到后穴，他小心的想挤入一个手指。

“嘶——”他听到了阿不思倒抽冷气的声音，那具长期禁欲，许久都没有经历过性事的身体显然需要一番彻底的开拓 。

他转而先攻击前端，他含住了阿不思，舌头仔细的舔过表面，配上吮吸和轻咬，阿不思连呻吟的声音都变了调。

不一会，阿不思就释放了。“亲爱的，你可真敏感，这么一小下你就受不了了，待会你可怎么办呢阿不思？”盖勒特轻笑，看着阿不思高潮后失神的表情再也无法忍耐，沾了点精液草草的扩张了一下，就急不可耐的捅了进去。

“啊……啊……不……不……要……轻点……盖勒特……太深了……唔……”阿不思被压在身下，承受着盖勒特连续不断，愈加凶狠的顶撞。

盖勒特着重研磨着阿不思的敏感点，阿不思双手攥紧床单，颤抖着达到了高潮。

这是一个很充实的夜晚，当盖勒特满意的射在阿不思深处的时候，阿不思已经没有一点力气了，他很快就昏昏沉沉的睡去了。

这一夜激情的后果就是阿不思第二天没去上班，盖勒特不放心的在家陪着他，结果阿不思请了一周的假。

Fin.


End file.
